A Medieval Romance
by fireangel351
Summary: AU. Life at Court is great and filled with excitement. However, when Bella gets the plague and faces death, Edward is forced to choose between letting his singer die or taking her soul forever. Which will he choose?BellaXEdward
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at making a Twilight story. Hope u guys like it :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

_All was quiet and all the other ladies were probably asleep. But not me, I was still giddy with excitement. Today had officially been my first day at being a lady in waiting for Catalina Princess of Wales. She had just arrived from Spain, about a month ago. And I was one of the few chosen to be her lady in waiting from the English court. As I stood there motionless, I tried remembering everything that had happened today. Not long ago I had seen Arthur the Prince of Wales! He is as handsome as they say. The English rose. _

_ I turned my head and beside me I could make out a thick mane of curly brown hair sticking from under blackest._

_ "Julia?" I whispered quietly. "Are you asleep?"_

_I heard a moan from under the blanket. "I was. Until you woke me up."_

_ A giggle escaped from between my lips before I could stop myself. I quickly covered my mouth before any I made any more noise and awakened everyone. Julia looked like she would strangle me at any moment. But still I could not stop. _

_The sight of Julia with her hair so disordered and her being in such disoriented state was a rare view; Julia who was only 4 years older then me, was the most organized lady from all of us, and always making sure that everything was perfect and nothing was out of place. And I was her primary target; you would often hear her say "Isabella fix your gown." Or "Isabella fix that loose strand of hair."_

_ But despite that I have taken a liking to her. Underneath everything, she was a kind woman and a very good listener. She reminded me of my mother sometimes, whom I missed dearly._

_ "If you are done, I would like to get back to sleep." _

_ "Of course." I said turning around, a smile still visible on my lips._

_ Finally, I closed my eyes and fell asleep… _

* * *

_ Next day  
_

_ "Isabella go fix your gown. You cannot expect any man to dance with you looking that way." Rang Julia's voice through the chamber._

_ I sighed. "Of course."_

_I brushed my dark blue gown, fixing anything that might be wrong with it. Hoping, actually praying, that this was the last time Julia would scold me. But never mind that, today there was a feast with the occasion of Arthur's and Catalina's marriage._

_ "Isabella, will you comb my hair?" Requested Catalina._

_I curtsied and made my way to her, where she was seated in front of a grand mirror. I picked up a comb and slowly, started brushing her silky auburn hair. As I was brushing her hair I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked so plain beside the Princess. My skin was pale, and my black hair was hanging loosely around my face. But Catalina was exquisite, the most beautiful girl in England. But despite that I couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy. After the old king died she would be the Queen of England, and I would be but a mere servant attending to her needs. _

_I finished combing her hair and placed the brush down. As if on cue, five other ladies came and began dressing the princess for the event. In a matter of minutes, her yellow gown was removed and she was now wearing the most luxurious navy blue dress I have ever laid my eyes on. Pearls and little pieces of diamond were embroidered everywhere on the gown and her Spanish hood was set back fashionably._

_In the distance the hunting bells start ringing. I look through the window and got a glimpse of some of the men returning from the hunting trip._

"_The men have returned. " Someone states the obvious._

_As if in a play, every person in this chamber goes and sits down in their assigned places, occupying themselves with something. In a matter of seconds the king bursts through the door, with Arthur at his heels. The king grins at the Princess._

_Catalina bows. "Your hunting trip went well?"_

"_Yes. We have brought back deer for the feast."_

_The king turns to Arthur, who is shyly standing behind him. "Arthur my boy, escort your beautiful wife to the great hall."_

_Arthur blushed and bowed to Catalina. He took her arm and tucked it in his._

_They made their way to the great hall, with all the ladies following behind, myself among them._

* * *

_The next couple of days passed by in a blur, I can barely recall everything that has happened. But one thing I remember very clearly is the ball. It was amazing. I remember dancing, a lot. I remember dancing with the king's most trusted man, Edward. Although he was breathtakingly beautiful, what struck as odd were his ice cold hands and his calm stance compared to all the other drunk men. I did not think much of that at the time, but looking back I should have known what he was, should have figured it out… _

_The next day, I was in bed sick, with what I thought at the time to be just a simple cold. But I was proven wrong but the kings doctor. I was sick with the plague. The moment the king found out, he was in a panic. He told no one of me, not even my family. They sent me out in the country, isolating me from everyone and leaving me to die alone. The next day they announced to everyone that I had died in a terrible accident. I will never forgive them for what they did to me._

_The only person that I saw was Edward. He was the one in the carriage when they sent me away. But instead of taking me to the small house I was supposed to go to, he took me into the forest nearby. He placed me onto the soft grass and quietly whispered into my ear, "I don't regret doing this." Then I felt this sharp fangs go deep into my skin, and gasped at the pain. _

_Soon after I fell into unconsciousness. But I still felt the pain. It was pure agony; waiting for all that time, praying that I would just die, because anything was better than bearing the pain. I don't remember how long it lasted. But it felt like years. _

_When the pain finally stopped, I remember feeling so thirsty. I looked around for some water, but something caught my eye. On the ground, couple of meters away from me, lay a dead deer. I got closer, ignoring the sudden urge to eat it. On top of it I spotted a small sheet of paper with one word scribbled on it, "Enjoy". I was really confused. Placing the paper back I turned around the left in search of some water._

_Finally, after about an hour I found a small stream. I got on my knees, and used my hands to drink the water. I drank, and drank but my thirst never seemed to be satisfied. I started to get panicked. I peered down at the stream; maybe something was wrong with the water. Then I saw my reflection. I gasped chocking on air, but still, I could not look away._

_Suddenly, I knew what the deer was for…_

* * *

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 1

second chappy:D Thanks for the reviews, i didn't expect to get any so quick :)

* * *

25 years 

That's how long I've been away from civilization. Or any other type of human contact. Although life has been a living hell for me, I've managed to cope.

I sighed as I placed the sheet of paper on the desk for the tenth time. It was a letter of acceptance from King Henry, to become a lady in waiting for Catalina, who was now Queen Katherine.

I've missed my old life so much, that in the rush of emotions, I wrote a letter to the king asking for permission for a distant cousin (me) of the Swan family to become a lady in waiting, signing it in my mothers name.

After I sent it, I realized how careless I was being. What if they realized it was a scam and blamed my family for it? I couldn't live with myself I if that happened. Thankfully, a week later the letter of acceptance arrived,

Now it was just a matter of deciding whether to go or ignore the letter.

I started out the window of the small house I was living in. The same one I was supposed to die in.

_I need to clear my head,_ I thought gloomily.

I was outside in a matter of seconds, and it was not long before I picked up the scent of a hare. And catching it was the easiest part.

With the dead hare in my hands, I sat down on the ground and started sucking on its blood. The thought of drinking blood still sickened me sometimes.

In the beginning, I had tried not drinking blood for almost two months. But one day, when a woman and her daughter were walking in the forest near the house, I could not control my craze for blood any longer and jumped the woman. And I almost bit her neck, but just before that I looked up at the terrorized look on the little girls face, who surprisingly was still holding tight onto her mother clothes. I was disguised with myself. _Had I really almost killed a human?_ Even so, since that moment I have not been attracted to human blood. I guess you could call it my gift, since I know it takes hundreds of years for vampires to control their crave for human blood.

Carefully I dropped the hares remains on the ground and buried them, a habit of mine.

But I've decided; I will return.

Get my vendetta.

And have a nice chat with my "saviour"

* * *

At the doors of the castle someone was waiting for me; one of the younger servants. She looked to be around my age, although a bit shorter. When she finally saw me I saw her gasp, and it took her a couple of minutes before finally deciding to approach me. 

She walked towards me hesitantly, and in an unsteady voice she asked, "A… ar… are you Bella Swan?"

I nodded my head.

She glared at me again.

"You're so beautiful" She finally exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow at her. This is not what I was expecting.

She blushed, her plump cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

My face broke into a smile. I suddenly realized how much I actually missed talking to someone, having a normal conversation.

"Thanks… ", I said waiting for her to tell me her name.

"Oh!" She said realizing what I meant.

"Kat. That's what everyone calls me.; short for Katherine. My mother named me after Queen Katherine so maybe I would be smart and beautiful like she is." Kat blabbed, all awkwardness evaporating.

"This way." Kat said as she opened a set a set of wooden doors which lead to a dark passageway illuminated by a few torches hanged on the brick walls. I vaguely remember this to be one of the many passages around the castle which the servants used to get around quicker.

"You're so lucky to be a lady in waiting for the queen." Kat continued happily. "I wish I could be one. But my family doesn't have connections with the king like yours has."

"Yes. I'm quite… fortunate."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how come your family never comes to court anymore? I've heard that their visits are very rare since one of the daughters.. I think her name was Isabelle, died. Apparently it was a tragic accident. It happened when my mother was my age… she said the Swan family was devastated."

I froze in my tracks.

Kat turned around and looked at me questioningly. I didn't want to say anything, afraid I might say something that I shouldn't. Instead I faked a smile. "I don't know. No one talks about that Isabella, I think it's because they still miss her."

"Oh that's ok. Since this is your first time coming to court I think I should tell you about some of the etiquette…" Kat babbled away.

I was relieved when she dropped the subject and turned away. I was sure the pain and hurt on my face were obvious.

It wasn't long before the passageway finally ended. We were now on the second floor of the castle. On both sides there were chambers, most of them bedrooms. And the one behind the biggest doors was the queens room. Juts like I remembered. Kat grabbed my hand and dragged me to the closest room on the right; a smaller bedroom for people of lower rank. I looked at her confused. _Wasn't I supposed to meet the queen?_

"There is a ball tonight and the queen doesn't have time to meet you since she is getting ready. Instead she asked me to prepare you two gowns for you to choose from and you will meet her Majesty at the ball." Kat explain as she prepared the gowns on the small bed.

I gazed at the two gowns. One was a dark royal blue with golden lace around the sleeves and the waste. And the other was a pale pink that with some sparkling yellow stones sewed on it.

"This one." I said pointing at the blue one.

"Ohh! I that's my favourite one too!" Kat exclaimed. "Now try it on."

I made Kat turn around and quickly slipped into the silky gown. It felt so soft against my skin. I smiled, satisfied. When Kat turned around she beamed at me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to a mirror that was hanged on one of the closet doors. I almost gasped when I saw my reflection. I got glimpses of my reflection from time to time from the rivers reflection, but never this clearly. I remember my eyes used to be blood red. But since I haven't drank any human blood they turned back to their usual dark colour. But I never realized how much I changed. I don't mean get older, but I looked somehow… different. My features somehow looked more angelic, and sharp. I

"I think you look more beautiful than Anne!" Exclaimed Kat from behind me.

"Anne?" I asked turning my attention back to her.

"Anne Boleyn. The kings mistress. She is supposed to be the most beautiful girl at court. But I think when the king sees you, he'll soon forget about her." Kat joked.

I smirked. "You think?"

"Definitely!"

_More beautiful than the kings mistress? _I smiled. _Maybe catching the kings eye wouldn't be such a bad thing…_

* * *

It took half an hour before Kat considered I looked suitable enough to meet the queen. A male servant came to escort us to the ball. As we were walking I had flashbacks from the night before I got sick. Remembering how much fun I had, and how little time it lasted. 

I was actually a bit excited for what was to come. I hoped Edward would be there…

The servant opened the wooden doors and I was now facing a room full of people. Kat motioned for me to follow her. But I had to stop for a second; the scent of so many people in one place was making me light-headed. But it didn't take long for me to clear my head, regain my composure and follow Kat before she noticed I was gone.

Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. At the center of the room with a mask on his face, which was doing a poor job at concealing his face, was Edward. His gaze fell on mine and his eyes widened. I don't know if he was more surprised or panicked to see me.

I giggled. This was even better than I expected. Making sure he was still watching me, I bowed giving him my lowest curtsey. When I came back up I smiled and mouthed,

"Nice to see you too."

* * *

all it takes is one click :) ...did u like this chapter? 


	3. Chapter 2

This is a new second chapter.. which i believe is better than the other one :).. beacause.. well i kinda rushed the other one so i could post it.. but i didnt like it that much.. so here is a new and improved one (I hope)

enjoy

* * *

I was surprised at the vast number of people attending the masque. According to Kat, this was organized by Cardinal Wolsey, and as she put it quite excitedly, "A great masque, a fortress named Chateau Ravissant, and seven ladies to dance with seven knights who would surround the fort."

The room was beautifully decorated with white ribbons that contrasted nicely with the dark red velvet curtains. And throughout the room, the melody of a relaxing song was playing.

I trailed behind Kat ignoring Edwards gaze burning into my back. Luckily he was one of the knights and could not come to me until the dance was over.

When it was time to begin the dance, the king cried out: "Begin the dance!" I stopped as a lively tune started playing and the chorists, who were little overexcited boys, began singing. I watched, mesmerized, as the seven ladies, each wearing an elegant green velvet gown, made their way to the seven awaiting knights.

I saw Edward, his pale complexion obvious underneath his golden mask. He made his way to one of the fair haired ladies, smiled and bowed. She blushed and offered him her hand. Edward took her hand and together they began dancing to the lively music. It was obvious the dance steps have been practiced many times before, but nonetheless it was beautifully done. It was ended as Edward spun the girl around after which she gracefully fell into his arms, and the next pair began their dance.

"Bella! Bella!

I glanced down, suddenly realizing that Kat has been trying to get my attention.

"The queen is expecting you. You will be able to watch the dance from there too."

"I'm…sorry."

Kat shoot her head and smiled kindly, "No worries. I understand it is your first time at court. "She chuckled, "And King Henry loves to be entertained. He has masques as often as once a month. Can you believe it!"

"I certainly cannot." I replied surprised. Twenty-five years ago masques were as rare as once or twice a year.

I soon found myself facing of the queen. With Kat at my side, I gave her my courtiers curtsy. "Mistress Bella Swan." Introduced Kat. I watched as Katherine swiped her clear blue-eyes over me.

"I am honored to be working for Your Majesty." I said smiling politely.

Finally the queen smiled also, "I am glad to finally meet you. I have not had one of the Swan girls as my lady in waiting since that tragic accident years ago." I cringed at the thought of what the king must have told everyone after I disappeared.

I was still bowing as Katherine took hold of my chin and brought my head up making me look at her. I stood still as she examined my face. Staring into her eyes, I could swear that I saw a look of recognition flicker across her face. But thankfully, that look quickly passed as she removes her hand.

A small gesture from her hand, heavy with golden rings, indicated that I could take a seat beside her. Kat slipped away quietly as I stepped up and took my seat beside the queen.

I realized that Kat was right, and from this spot there was a great view of all the dancers. I looked as the last pair of dancers twirled around, the girl's gown fluttering prettily behind her. Finally, when the dance was over everyone stopped, awaiting the kings command. When the king cried out: "Unmask! ", all the ladies gasped at who their knights were.

My attention turned to one pair whom I guessed to be Henry and Anne. When Henry removed his mask Anne gave a shout of delight, as of she could have never guessed who she has been dancing with all along. She fell into his arms and removed her own mask, causing her dark hair to cascade over Henry's arm.

Turning away, I looked up at Katherine, who I was sure was watching them as well. I watched as her smile dropped, but before anyone could notice the corners of her mouth turned upward forming the fake smile she has been keeping throughout the evening.

My head turned sharply as I picked up _his_ scent. And I was right because no sooner, Edward has appeared with the fair-haired girl at his side. Both the girl and Edward bowed, and the queen nodded in acknowledgement. I watched Edward as he inspected me from the corners of his eyes, although he did not approach me. What was he waiting for?

The queen spoke;" Edward, my new lady in waiting, Bella Swan, has just arrived. You should dance with her."

My jaw dropped. How could he have known? Edward smiled innocently, "Of course, Your Majesty."

He then turned to me and slightly bowed his head, "Will you honor me with this dance Mistress Bella?"

He knew I could not decline this way. Groaning inwardly, I offered him my hand. "It would be my pleasure."

Together, we joined the group of people that were already dancing. I suddenly realized that twenty-five years is a long time to be away from court, and I vaguely remembered the dance steps. He took my hand and began leading the dance. I looked down at my feet concentrating on not making any mistakes. _Step, step, jump, left, right… or was it right, left?_

My question was answered as I felt Edwards hard foot underneath my own. Edwards eyebrow arched upward as he stared at me questioningly. If I was still a human I might have blushed, but instead I mumbled, "Forgot the dance steps."

Edward chuckled amuses, "It's right, right."

"Oh."

"Why did you come back so soon?" He asked , his face turning serious. The smile vanished from my face as I answered, "Did you think I would stay away?"

"I did not expect you would return so soon, and" He continued, "if you are here looking for your next meal I advise you leave now."

"I despise human blood."

"As do I. But it has taken me far long than twenty-five years to not crave human blood."

I opened my mouth ready to reply, but decided to close it.

"It was not my choice to become a bloodsucker."

Edward seemed unfazed by my remark. Instead his hands dropped from my own and turned to the direction of an approaching girl; the same one from before. She blushed as Edward whispered something into her ear (knowing that I would hear) and nodded. Upon receiving her approval, Edward held her hand and together they started dancing, ignoring me.

I growled as I made my way back to Katherine. _The nerve! Is he trying to make me jealous? As if that would work. _

Grumbling I sat down and ignored Katherine's questioning gaze. Instead I turned my attention to the people around me.

I gasped as I unexpectedly heard a familiar voice behind me, "Someone as beautiful as you should not have a frown on her face." He whispered seductively. He spun me around, a grin visible on his face. "Will you do me the honors?" He asked, extending his hand towards me.

* * *

rrrrreeeevvviiieeewww :) 


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

I know i haven't updated i a while now but ive been busy... and i wasn't sure what to write for this chapter. But now its finally done and hope u like it :)

* * *

I felt his hot breath prickling down my icy skin.

I felt his hot breath prickling down my icy skin. I knew who it was before seeing his face, but I pretended to be surprised for his enjoyment. As I turned around, I gave a small gasp of surprise, my hand resting on my heart.

"Ah! Your majesty, you have startled me!"

Henry grinned at me, very pleased at my reaction. "I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Will a dance repay you?" He bowed, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

I shoot a questioning look towards the queen, but she has been watching me, I knew, waiting to see whether I was to be trusted or not. She knew that _no one_ ever refuses the king. Someone else was also watching, I had felt her eyes on me the moment the Henry came behind me. And for a split second I turned my head meeting her dark gaze. I was not afraid or threatened by her. And she knew it.

I turned back to Henry's awaiting gaze. Smiling, I offered him my hand, "We shall see."

Taking my hand into his warm one, we joined the other dancing people. She was never far. Always watching closely. Curtsying to a person, nodding to another; but never too close or too far.

Somewhere among them was also, Edward with the same fair-haired girl, whose name I've heard was Celia, and also a lady in waiting for the queen. I watched him as he held her hand and she blushed as Edward smiled, making him look even more strikingly beautiful. Then, his eyes turned and met mine for a brief second.

"Mistress Bella, your hands are icy cold! Are you unwell? " Said Henry, startling me. I started at him confused. _Oh! _I had been so absorbed into watching Edward that I did not realize what Henry was talking about.I glanced down realizing I have let my hands hold on to for far longer than I should have. I smiled naively, hiding my nervousness, "It might be because I have been a bit unwell lately." I lied, "But nothing a goods night rest can't cure, I am sure."

"Maybe I should ask Her Majesty if I might leave early tonight. " I paused. "If your majesty will allow it of course!" I added quickly.

As I gazed into Henry's brown eyes, for a moment I thought he would get angry at me and my plan would be wasted, but instead a look of unease flickered across his face." Of course, we shall ask the queen for permission."

And so, the king took my hand, and held it tight in an attempt to warm it a bit, and we headed towards the queen. Henry went beside her and kneeled talking both her hands into his, and I curtsied behind him. Katherine smiled, her eyes lit up as she gazed lovingly at Henry.

"I am here to ask if you will excuse Mistress Bella, for she is unwell." He said gesturing towards me. The queen looked up, " And she could not ask me that herself?" she asked challengingly. I looked down in embarrassment. "I..."

"Permission granted." She replied coolly.

I curtsied and answered monotonously, "Thank you. Your majesty is most kind."

Katherine merely nodded as Henry placed a kiss on her hand, who then turning back to escort me.

Henry summoned one of his servants and ordered him to attend me to my chamber. He said good-bye and wished me a good night. If only he knew how much I longed for a _good night_, to once again have dreams and wake up with the morning sunshine beaming on my face.

The servant walked me to my room through the empty passageway. It was one of the closer chambers from the ballroom, and did not take long to reach it. The servant left me as soon as he saw me enter the room.

As I closed the door behind me, I waited with my ear glued to the door until the servant's footsteps could no longer be heard. Then, I slowly opened the door and exited the room. I remained outside the chamber for about less than a minute before she came. She knew I had been waiting for her.

She walked towards me, her hips swaying, still wearing the green velvet gown from earlier. Her dark eyes, which could terrify as well as seduce someone, were joyous as if she were meeting a dear friend.

We stood face to face, and she smiled and slightly bowed her head. "Mistress Bella! How glad I am to finally meet you."

I also bowed my head acknowledging her, "Mistress Anne."

"How are you? Have you enjoyed the Party? I've heard you are feeling ill." Anne said making small talk. "I do hope you feel better."

And then I noticed Edward, an unnoticed silhouette behind Anne.

Out of politeness I answered, "It was nice, thank you."

"I have also noticed that you have gotten acquainted with the king." Anne said innocently.

I smiled then, "Yes I have."

Annes face lost its smile and she became more serious. "You know, some people would not like it very much if you became involved with the king." She emphasized the words; some people.

"And they might not like you to be in the presence of the king, and could send you away… or worse. It is not unheard of." She continued.

Then Anne smiled again. "I am not saying this to frighten you. I am just warning you. I think you are a nice girl and I hope we can be good friends."

I almost laughed. Good friends? I could not tell if she was serious or making fun of me. "Thank you for warning me." I answered. "I will keep this in mind."

"Well then, I will return back to the ballroom. I will see you tomorrow." She turned around not expecting me to reply and left.

I knew _he_ was still there, watching … waiting. Waiting to see what I would do next. I stood motionless, Anne's footsteps echoing around me. I knew she had been threatening me. If she only knew that I could not be disposed of as easily as she believed. And for as long as the king was still alive and breathing I would never leave.

"What are you thinking about?" the velvet like voice said from behind me.

I stood there, examining his golden orbs, perfect lips and flawless skin. And suddenly it hit me.

"You knew," I whispered " You knew she was going to meet me, the moment that thought came to her mind, didn't you?"

Edward nodded, but said nothing.

"You hear people's thoughts." I said matter-of-factly.

Again, he nodded.

"And yet you said nothing, " My voice getting louder, " What kind of a useless vamp-"

I never finished because Edwards mouth came crashing onto mine, muffling my unfinished word. His hands found their way to my waist and brought me closer to his solid body. I was so shocked, that for a second I just stood there, my mind not yet registering what was happening.

But it ended as soon as it started. His lips moved away, but his hands still rested on my waist. Edward bent his head so his mouth was just above my ear,

"Be careful Bella, " he warned, "For as long as you are here, someone will _always_ be watching."

I did not understand what he meant, nor did I want to. There was only one thought going through my head at the moment. I had to get away. Get away from Edward. Get away from his embrace. Before he realized that my knees were shaking and I could not think straight.

I pushed him away, knowing he could read every thought going through my head. He did not protest, nor insist I stay. Instead, he moved aside and let me enter my room. I entered the room and closed the door, leaving Edward on the other side.

But not before I saw the dark shadow moving swiftly across the hall.

Someone has been spying on us.

* * *

Review if u liked it please :)

* * *


End file.
